Enchanted
by ichizenkaze
Summary: Senja dan pagi itu tidak bisa disatukan... . This will be DaeLo and BangLo DAEHYUN X ZELO YONGGUK X ZELO fanfiction. RnR juseyoo
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : Enchanted

Cast : Jung Daehyun / Choi Junhong / Bang Yongguk

Byun Baekhyun / Kim Himchan

This will be DaeLo and BangLo fanfiction~

All i can say is it was enchanting to meet you..

.

.

Tak ada cacat

.

.

.

Hanya kesempurnaan

.

.

.

Saat mereka mengira hitamnya jelaga tak akan bisa menjadi putih

.

.

.

Sang malaikat merubah semuanya

.

.

.

Membuat titik putih pada hitamnya cahaya

.

.

.

"Aku jatuh cinta pada mu, Choi Junhong" – Jung Daehyun

.

.

.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan, jika aku berkata... aku menyukai mu?" – Bang Yongguk

.

.

.

.

.

Who Do You Love...

...Choi Junhong?

.

.

.

.

.

"Sekuat apapun aku mengerjarnya, dia tidak akan melihat ku.. dia lebih lebih lebih mencintai malaikatnya yang tak bersayap" – Kim Himchan

.

.

.

.

"Kau hanya milikku.. kau tidak boleh jatuh cinta padanya.. sekalipun aku tahu kau memang... mencintainya" – Byun Baekhyun

.

.

.

.

.

Comming Soon..


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : Enchanted

Cast : Jung Daehyun / Choi Junhong / Bang Yongguk

Author : Ichizenkaze

.

.

Apakah ada sosok malaikat?

Seperti apa malaikat?

Kapan dia melihat malaikat

Dan hari itu...

Tuhan mengabulkannya..

_**Bertemu dengan malaikat...**_

%_%

"Jangan ganggu dia"

Suara berat Yongguk menggema dalam terowongan gelap yang mencekam, seolah mencekik lehernya dengan jari-jari panjang milik pencabut nyawa.

Sekelompok pemuda yang tentunya memiliki tubuh yang lebih besar tertawa mengejek, salah satu yang berkulit putih pucat menghampiri, bahkan tubuh Yongguk hanya mencapai pundaknya.

"ini bukan urusan anak bocah seperti kalian" pemuda berkulit pucat itu menunjuk dirinya dan Yongguk dengan tajam.

Daehyun bukan pemuda berani seperti Yongguk, dia lebih memilih mengahabiskan masa istirahatnya dengan membaca komik atau memakan bekal makanan yang dibuatkan mamanya. berbeda dengan sahabatnya, Yongguk. Yang gemar sekali berbuat keonaran dan kerusuhan.

Mereka tidak tahu apa yang membawa mereka kemari, Daehyun hanya mengajak Yongguk untuk berkunjung sebentar ke arena taman bermain saat mereka masih kecil. Lalu melihat sekelompok anak muda yang menyeret seorang pemuda masuk menuju sebuah terowongan.

_Mungkin Tuhan memang menuntunnya pada jalan ini._

"Siapa yang kau sebut anak bocah?" Yongguk memajukan wajahnya, mendengus tepat didepan wajah si pemuda pucat.

"Jaehyo-ya habisi saja dia"

Pemuda berambut hijau toska menggerutu jengkel.

Pemuda bernama Jaehyo itu memandang lekat pada sosok Yongguk, menggertakkan giginya dan memalingkan wajah karena kesal.

"Ayo" dia mengisyaratkan melalui dagunya untuk menjauh. Direspon dengan seruan jengkel dan tidak terima dari teman-temannya.

Jaehyo masih punya fikiran, siapa Yongguk dan siapa yang akan membalas perlakuannya nanti jika Yongguk terluka. Ada banyak orang yang berdiri di belakang pemuda bergaris rahang tegas itu yang akan membuat hidupnya sekarat dengan cepat.

Daehyun berlari, menghampiri sosok berambut pirang yang tengah meringkuk dengan memeluk lututnya. Daehyun mengelus rambut pirangnya yang basah karena keringat, kancing seragamnya terbuka, terlihat kulit putih yang mulus dibaliknya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Tubuh ringkihnya yang seakan rapuh membuat Daehyun tak bisa menggerakan tangannya untuk sekedar mengecek keadaan pemuda itu. seolah Daehyun takut tubuh itu akan terbang bersama angin musim dingin yang menusuk.

"Hey, kau baik-baik saja?"

Pemuda itu terisak pelan, menyembunyikan wajahnya pada lututnya yang tertekuk.

"Ada apa?" Yongguk duduk disampingnya, memperhatikan sosok pemuda yang masih menyembunyikan wajahnya.

Daehyun mengangkat bahunya "Dia tidak mau bicara, tapi aku rasa Jaehyo tidak melakukan apapun padanya"

Yongguk menatap tubuh pemuda itu, ada luka memar dilehernya juga dahinya yang tertutupi rambut pirang.

Daehyun membuka jaketnya, memakaikannya pada sosok serapuh bulu angsa yang bergetar.

"Jangan takut, kami tidak akan melukai mu" bisik Daehyun lirih.

Pemuda itu mengangkat wajahnya, yang lembab dan penuh air bekas air mata. Walau dari wajahnya yang kotor dan terdapat noda tanah tergores dipipi mulusnya, mata indahnya menatap Daehyun dalam. Meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa apa yang dikatakan Daehyun adalah benar.

DEG

_Malaikat.._

Matanya bening, seperti ada sungai yang mengalir dan memberikan kesejukan bagi siapa saja yang melihatnya. Daehyun tersenyum tipis, memberikan usapan ringan pada rambut pemuda itu.

"Dimana rumah mu? biar kami yang akan mengantar"

Suaranya sebening matanya. Mengalir begitu halus bagai alunan lagu.

Daehyun mengangguk pelan, menatap Yongguk yang hanya terdiam.

Mata pekatnya tak berkedip memandang sosok pemuda yang kini menumpukan dagunya pada lututnya. Tak ada cela, saat Yongguk diam-diam menganggumi paras indah miliknya.

"Naiklah ke pundak ku"Yongguk berjongkok dihadapan pemuda itu.

"T-tapi.."

"Aku ragu kau bisa berjalan sendiri dalam keadaan mu seperti ini" suara Yongguk begitu berat.

Pemuda itu terdiam dengan beribu protesan terhambat ditenggorokannya, lalu memilih untuk melingkarkan lengannya dileher pemuda yang baru saja dikenalnya lalu menunduk karena merasakan panas dipipinya.

"Mulai sekarang, kau tanggung jawab kami" pemuda berambut coklat dengan senyumannya yang memikat terasa memenui rongga perutnya dengan kupu-kupu.

Daehyun berkeinginan kuat untuk melindungi pemuda ini.. Sejalan dengan Yongguk yang bersikukuh akan mengukung pemuda ini dalam lingkaran pandangannya.

Daehyun berjalan sejajar disisi Yongguk, memperhatikan wajah pemuda yang setelah terkena sinar matahari nampak sangat manis dan lugu.

_Malaikat..._

Mereka menemukan sosok malaikat..

:

:

:

_**I never believe that there was a god..**_

_**But now, you make me believe because to me, you're a goddess**_

:

:

:

"Wuah... lihatlah hyung.. mataharinya wah bagus sekali"

Pukul 7 pagi. Yongguk bahkan belum tidur sama sekali. Dia baru saja pulang kerumahnya pukul 6 dan langsung dikejutkan dengan Junhong yang mengubunginya untuk melihat matahari terbit.

Tak ada yang bisa Yongguk lakukan untuk menolaknya.

Yongguk memandang wajah Junhong yang tersenyum, pemuda itu sedang memandang matahari dengan mata beningnya yang memantulkan cahaya.

Yongguk tertegun. Setelah sekian lama dia mencari ketenangan untuk hidupnya. Kini, mata bening itu seolah mengatakan jika disinilah tempatnya untuk beristirahat.

Indah..

Sangat indah...

Saat mata beningnya berpaling dan bertatapan dengannya, mengumbar senyuman yang Yongguk bisa lakukan apa saja untuk melihatnya terbentuk.

"Hyung?"

Sapaan lembutnya membuat sekilas senyuman tercetak di wajah dinginnya. Pagi ini.. dia merasakan kehangatan matahari.

Yongguk menaikkan alisnya, lalu memalingkan wajahnya menghadap matahari pagi yang begitu hangat. Menimpa wajahnya yang masih membentuk seulas senyuman.

Senyuman di pagi hari yang sudah hilang sejak lama.

"Kau tidak tidur lagi ya? huh sudah ku katakan jangan pulang pagi dan dapatkan istirahat yang banyak"

Junhong mencubit lengannya, namun detik berikutnya memeluk lengan kokohnya.

"Kau bisa sakit,hyung"

Yongguk mengusap rambut Junhong yang halus. Tatapan polosnya membuat Yongguk tak bisa berbuat banyak selain mengangguk.

"Berjanji?"

Junhong mengangkat jemarinya kelingkingnya, Yongguk mengaitkan jemari kelingkingnnya pada jari Junhong.

Jari yang halus dan rapuh. Yongguk bahkan bersumpah jika ada yang menyakiti kulitnya yang sehalus sutra sedikit saja, tak akan ada ampun baginya.

"Aku bejanji"

Lelahnya terhapus, rasa kantuknya entah pergi kemana.

Hanya Choi Junhong yang bisa membuatnya berjanji dengan jarinya..

:

:

:

Tuk..

Tuk..

"Choi Junhong.. hentikan"

Tuk..

"Astaga.. Junhong"

Junhong tertawa, lalu merebut komik dalam genggaman Daehyun.

"Jangan terus membaca,hyung~ tiga menit lagi matahari tenggelam. Ayo lihatlah kedepan sana" Junhong menunjuk ke arah matahari yang tampak setengah.

Daehyun memandang lurus. Lalu tersenyum kecil dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi rotan yang selalu ada ditepi pantai.

"Masih tiga menit, masih lama"

Daehyun melipat lengannya didepan dada.

"Tidak. tidak.. waktu itu akan cepat berlalu"

Semua perkataan Junhong selalu membuatnya tertegun, mengapa pemuda selugu ini bisa membuat detak jantungnya tak beraturan. Membuat ribuan bintang memenuhi matanya yang terasa kabur.

Kabur oleh bayangan wajah pemuda disampingnya yang tersenyum.

Lengkungan bibirnya yang sempurna..

Daehyun selalu tahu jika Junhong akan menahan nafasnya saat matahari mulai tenggelam, setelah berpuluh-puluh matahari tenggelam yang Daehyun lihat. Tak ada yang lebih indah dari melihatnya bersama Junhong.

Junhong akan memegang lengannya, lalu meremasnya seolah menyalurkan rasa kekagumannya. Setelah semuanya gelap Junhong akan tertawa lalu mengembalikan komiknya dan beranjak berdiri.

"Ayo, berdiri" Junhong mengulurkan lengannya.

Menyentuh kulit serapuh kelopak bunga. Takut bila dia menggenggam lebih erat tangan Junhong, tubuhnya akan pergi bersama debu tipis yang terbang disekelilingnya.

Angin malam yang semakin beranjak membuat Daehyun melupakan komiknya, helaian halamannya tertiup angin, seolah memberikan pertanda jika dia disana, sendiri, menunggu Daehyun untuk sadar..

Jika untuk Junhong dia bisa melupakan hal yang paling disukainya..

%_%

Pagi dan senja itu tidak bisa disatukan..

Namun, kau menggenggam keduanya erat..

Pagi dan Senja mempunyai pesona masing-masing..

Mari lihat, mana yang akan kau pilih...

...Choi Junhong..

.

.

Ini masih prolog (?) weheheh... chap satunya pasti aku post nanti saat CBL end.

dan karena mood ku lagi baguuuuuuus banget, entah kenapa bagus terus..

CBL sama Trapped in Two Soul akan secepetnyaaaaaa, doakan bulan ini atau minggu ini (?)

dan untuk ff Sun, akan diusahakan minggu ini juga.

HUHUHU, terimakasih buat yang selalu ngunggu.. tapi kemungkinan, baru kemungkinan ini ya.. enchanted akan aku lanjutin di wordpress milik aku, you can see at my bio, okay? tapi baru rencana aja kok.

rencana juga, setelah CBL end, aku juga bakal ngungsi kesana, baru rencana loh.

.

.

YOO, Let's be friend all daelo shippeh~


End file.
